


Bound to Reality

by myotpisopme



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multiple Partners, Sticky Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 16:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myotpisopme/pseuds/myotpisopme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Skywarp is losing himself of frustration and agitation, and his trinemates take it upon themselves to re-ground him and bring him down to earth, so to speak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound to Reality

**Author's Note:**

> this is not going to be non-con or rape, because as per my headcanon relationships, Skywarp enjoys bondage and being dominated by his trinemates, so they simply give him surprise binding and molestation to help sort of bring him back to the and out of his stressed state.
> 
> ~'s refer to spark bond speek

Skywarp was having a tantrum again. Seemed he felt he ought to be trusted with more duties than he already was. He felt he was unfairly being treated as a sparkling by their leaders.

Thundercracker rolled his optics and glanced to Starscream for support as they lounged lazily for the moment in their quarters.

"We all know you're not a youngling, Warpy, you just have this youthful air about you that suggests you might be... ah... a bit immature yet to take on full responsibility... NOT that we're even in charge of duties and orders, anyway..." Starscream drawled as he reclined.

Skywarp growled and popped into being closer to the pair. "You've seen me fight, I'm as lethal as the pair of you if not moreso! So why the frag can't I handle a little more, huh??"

"Perhaps they see you as being too unstable?" TC offered flatly. Everyone knew that Skywarp would often go into fits of emotional instability, porting himself about wherever his mood would send him. He was prone to such fits and it did, in fact, make him a bit unreliable. "I'm sure they don't mean you offense by it, they're just doing their duties."

"DUTIES OR NOT, I CAN DO MORE THAN THEY GIVE ME CREDIT FOR, I WANT TO DO MY FAIR SHARE!" He was practically flinging himself to the floor in a tantrum. Starscream huffed and stood, sidling to Warp and scooping him up. "TC, it's time for a bit of intervention."

"Huh? Oh, right." The other put down the datapad he'd been reading and went to their cupboards instead, pulling out a long piece of rope, some rings, a large rubber ball gag, and a large, heavy duty carabiner. As Starscream held him in place, Thundercracker began to carefully and skillfully bind the squirming younger into neat binds. He fussed and tried to protest, but the brush of the familiar ropes were already starting to settle him into a more mild mood. He did love when his trinemates took control. He gave a soft keen as TC's servos slipped just between his thighs to pass the rope through neatly before moving on in their work, leaving his paneling otherwise untouched as of yet. Starscream's own servos grazed and teased delicately at plating, but nothing to suggest he was going to do anything further than superficial touching. Teasing was all part of the game, after all. Work him up only to tear him down, and then offer him comfort so he knows that they were there for him, and they were all he needed.

"Teee ceeeee??" A petulant whine as the mech leaned against him to bind his arms up and above his head, soon finished and leaving a loop in which the carabiner was hooked, and then attached to a little setup hanging from the ceiling, inconspicuous in the dim lighting the trine preferred for atmosphere. Once the youngest mech was hanging, he was stretched lithely in an arch where JUST his pede-tips could touch the ground, baring him to the other two seekers.

Immediately, Starscream was at the other's wings, grazing fingers along lines and suckling one tip, while TC slid to his knees, licking down the other's cockpit, to his abdomen, before nuzzling his faceplates to the other's own interface hatch, just brushing against it lustily. "Somebody's gotten himself so worked up.... you know you needn't worry about anything but us... we're all you need."

Starscream purred as he slid his mouth from wing-tip along the upper edge to where it met with the other's back, giving a firm bite into the metal, denta pressing enough to cause a delicious burning in the smaller seeker's circuits, but not enough to cause serious pain or damage. Just enough to draw a pleasured cry from Skywarp.

"Ah...b..but... I want to be part of the battle too!"

"You are, little love... you work with us, we're a team... is that not enough for you?" Thundercracker let his glossa slip out of his mouth to trace along seams and to tease at the other's panel slowly, luring it to retract, which it did a moment later without much hesitation, giving the larger access to both spike and valve. He lapped then at the other's bared orifice and purred low. "All we want is your happiness, little Skywarp, but we also want you to work WITH us, not against us." With that, his glossa was sliding into the tight, warm wetness and seeking out the deepest of sensory nodes to make the other squeal.

"We love you, our little darling, we want you to help us, we need your help, we're nothing without you." He purred in the other's audials. The only instance when Starscream would settle for stroking another's ego rather than his own.

Skywarp shuddered hard and arched into Thundercracker's glossa as Starscream's purr sent chills through him. Next he knew, Starscream's attentions were on his other wing, this time the clawing of long slender fingers over wiring and plating alike, that slim glossa pressing into sensitive crevices at shoulder and wing joint. 

"I... I wouldn't want to disappoint my trine... I just don't FEEL like I'm useful..." he whined as his legs were lifted to drape over TC's shoulders and wings, the other's face burried into his valve and lapping almost hungrily at the fluids that now poured from his little trine-mate.

The silver and red seeker snorted slightly and leaned to clasp his lips over the other's, kissing him passionately before stroking a servo along his cockpit. "Of course you're useful, you're what keeps us together, the binding agent in our compound. Our love for eachother, and especially you, is what keeps us going." He hissed as his servo shifted to stroke the other's now quite pressurized spike. Long, slender digits teased the tip before stroking to the base and up again, sliding pre over the rigid form. "Mmmn everything about you is adorable, you know that." He mused as he watched his own hand tease over the other's spike. "Even those tiny, desperate noises you make." He grinned wickedly as TC shifted to lick at the base of the other's spike instead of his valve. Seeing TC's intent, Starscream grinned and removed his servo to allow the other's mouth to take it's place, suckling long and hard and making Skywarp cry out in desperate pleasure.

Once certain that the other's spike was seen to, Starscream retracted his own paneling to then let his spike pressurize fully, directly into the smaller seeker's valve, a bit rough, but delicious by the way the other tensed and cried out sharply, helm thrown back. Long silver claws went to grip at wings and draw them up in a forced arch as he began to slowly draw out, only to slam back into that tight, wet valve. 

"OH FRAG!!" Skywarp's howls were not those of frustration and anger anymore, but rather lust and pleasure. Between the mouth upon his spike, the servos on his thighs spreading him open for the spike now being pumped into his aft, or said spike-in-aft itself, it was all he could do to keep himself conscious and responsive... so much pleasure all at once. His cries were so loud, in fact, there was sincere concern of disturbing the others in rooms around them, so TC drew back from his suckling a moment, much to Skywarp's disappointment, and gathered up the ballgag, which he firmly wedged into that protesting mouth and bound in place. That done, he grinned and slid back down slowly, hooking one finger over the tip to bounce that hard spike once, before his mouth was upon it once more.

~Lest you wake our neighbors~ he purred over their spark bond to their little lover while his mouth was busy.

Starscream purred as he continued to roll his hips into the now silenced but none-the-less noisy Skywarp. He just couldn't make coherent sentences now. His sounds were enough to egg them on, however.

It wasn't many thrusts later before Sky was gripping at his bindings, hips jutting forward to really thrust into Thundercracker's mouth, release found on his trinemate's warm, wet glossa.

Starscream hissed and clutched the other's hips tight as he shoved deep and released into him, helm thrown back in delight. Slowly, Skywarp and Starscream came down from their individual releases, and Star reached up to gently unhook the carabiner from the ceiling to let the mech fall to kneeling, spike sliding from TC's mouth as he was suckled clean. That only left Thundercracker without release. Star settled behind Warp, gently holding and stroking slowly over plating while TC shakily stood before the bound and gagged little one. He removed the ballgag again, but before his lover could speak a word, slid his spike into that opened mouth.

He was grateful when warp hungrily went to work at pleasing him, suckling just as hungrily as his trine-mate had done for him. It didn't take long, having been involved in the previous molesting of the little one, that he came hard as well, shuddering as Warp drank all he was given. Soon, he sank to his knees and gently began unbinding their trine-mate. "Feel better?"

"Yes." He murmured softly, sounding exhausted.

"Good." TC grinned and soon had his arms, then torso, then legs set free. He chucked the rope aside as Starscream drew Warp to lay down where they were, cuddled close. TC soon joined them, sandwiching the smallest amidst them, legs tangling in a comfortable sort of knot. "We're all you need."

"You're all I need... I'm sorry... I shouldn't get so put out."

"We understand... and we know it'll happen again... but we'll be here... just as we were now... and we'll give you anything and everything you need."

"Thank you." He purred and snuggled into them happily, sated, achey, but in the most pleasent of ways.

~You're welcome.~ was chorused over the spark bond as the trio slowly drifted into a satiated recharge.


End file.
